peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig is Weird, Peppa Pig is Crazy (Bad)
|Previous:George Pig is alright, I guess... |Next: TBA Chapter I My name is Sam Swine I go to Piggiton University That might sound normal to you But there's a twist I am a huge fan of Daddy Pig I have freaking Daddy Pig tutus You're stupid if you think that's normal I got my friends back But I lost my eyes I realized Mummy Pig had survived I ran off as fast as possible But then a peculiar thing happened I lost my arms "AHH DARN IT" I thought Before long, I lost my legs, too I thought I was in dead meat But I remembered something My tutus were ripped up But I remember a picture I took long ago It was a lot of things But in simplest forms, it was Daddy's butt Mummy Pig shrieked, and flew off I was starting to get my vision back I decided to head for bed Chapter II I'm back at school Everything looked normal But Pedro noticed my eye Sometimes when I get nervous, I make a weird eye "What's wrong", he asked I was about to answer Peppa stood up and made a dumb comment Then I told him "If there's one thing anybody knows about Mummy Pig," he started "She is persistant as hell. She will never give up." "But why? I rescued everyone. Shouldn't that end it?" "Part of it." He lifted his shirt up and showed me quite possibly the biggest scar I have ever seen. I was mortified. Then Peppa came back "Is that what happened to her? Brain damage?" "Likely," he replied. I could only dread what happneend to Danny. Then, the bell rang. Chapter III Today felt like the longest day ever. And we chose to go to the poorest college We share the same bathroom We only have one stall. Peppa was holding up the line. Danny shit himself Pedro used kool aid to wash his hands. I have no fucking idea what Freddy was doing. It took her a half hour. "Maybe it's that time of the month." I said. Zoe looked at me in shock. Then Danny said girls don't go on periods. Then he called Peppa a slut Pedro and Danny got in a full blown physical fight. We were 12 minutes late for class. I went in a damned bucket. The janitor must have been pretty pissed. I went home. The second I stepped in, I realized why I lost my eyes. There was a spin-off "Another season of this shit!?" I thought. It was the Mummy Pig 2 series. I didn't even notice the +spin-off tag on the cover. My TV turned itself on. It was a 30 episode show. But this one was different. It was in 2 minute skits. This one was sketch comedy. There was so much wrong with it, that I literally could not point all of it out. I watched it anyway Chapter IV It's been a week since I saw that stupid show Nothing's ever been the same. Peppa's spasm disease worsened by 29% Pedro barely talks to me anymore Danny's shit stain is on the floor This is a hassle We had to go to an extra math class That sounds normal, considering our crappy school standards But the weird part was that PEPPA was the teacher She taught us things about Mummy Pig But only the good things Then we ate lunch It was shit No, literally shit The toilets were clogged with shit. I stepped in Danny's shit And do you know what we played with at recess You guessed it, shit. I'm actually not sure if I ever want to come back. I went home early That stupid show was on. It was episode 19: The Dunjeon It was literally spelt "Dunjeon" How the hell there's actually copyright on this I have no idea. Hopefully tomorrow'll be better I was wrong God, I was wrong Chapter V I woke up to the loudest scream I recognized that scream "Sam, help me!" It was Pedro Being attacked by a demon? That's when I realized Danny. He's part demon now. The soul of Mummy Pig is encased in Danny's body. Then I witnessed Pedro being eaten alive I didn't know what to do But I needed to escape I turned and ran to the nearest airport Booked a flight to Sweden And flew away I mean, I've always had good Swedish What could possible go wrong? Famous last words. Chapter VI "Respect your elders," they said "They can't hurt you," they said Wrong Completely fucking wrong There was a sweet old woman sitting next to me At this point I was just trying to calm down. I tried to be as friendly as possible. Then, she passed out. Trivia *This is the first one written by me. *This is the second one to end in a cliffhanger. Category:Daddy Pig is Love, Daddy Pig is Life Category:Fanon Category:Scary Category:Episodes written by sonicthehedgehog223